For my dearest
by Zombieshxc
Summary: Damien wants to show Christophe love, Christophe refuses. "How about another form of love instead?" Christophe/Damien SLASH. Rated M for a reason.  For a Christophe/Damien fan on


This fanfic was made for a lovely Christophe/Damien fan on

Enjoy! It was fun writing..ha. I wanted to torture Christophe a bit. Sorry~

* * *

Christophe leaned against the wall, taking a long drag. Christophe, aka, "Ze Mole", was well known in South Park High for cutting classes. Constantly. He stood outside there often smoking along with the Goth kids, slinked in a corner with his trusted shovel slung over his shoulder.

"Shit..." he muttered, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

"Need a light?"  
He sharply turned around, startled,"Damien?"  
He smirked and snapped his fingers together, fire forming at his fingertips, "You do this often, I see" he lighted his cigar, staring intently at the boy.

"Oi…why do you care?" Christophe scoffed, taking another long breathe.

Damien smirked, "Aren't you the least bit worried on your future?"

"Future?" he repeated, throwing his cigar on the ground steeping hard on it, "What future?"

Damien laughed, "Ah, so you're that type"

"Listen you" Christophe growled, grabbing the boy by his shirt's collar, "What do you want?"

"Now now" he grinned, waving his finger in a taunting manner. He shoved Christophe onto the ground, "Playing rough isn't nice, you know"  
"How—"

"I'm the spawn of Satan" Damien yawned, "Where have you been?" He laid his shoulder on Christophe's back, still smiling deviously at the boy, "But you know…I don't think you do, do you?"  
Christophe struggled to get up,"G-Get off me, little shit"

"Oh, so sweet" he laughed, pulling his chin up at eye level. He started to lick him seductively all around his lips, tracing around his features.

Christophe let out a slight groan,"F-Freak". He pounded at Damien's chest furiously to get off.

He dove right into his mouth, their tongues contrasting to one another, heat building up in their bodies. Damien viciously forced his tongue around Christophe's mouth, running his hands through his rough, brown hair with the other free hand.

Christophe abruptly got up, starring back wide eyed in shock,"Ze fuck!"  
Damien smirked, "My, you enjoyed that"  
"Fuck you"  
"Says the one who pulled away after I was done"  
His face turned beet red, "I have better things to do anyways". He picked up his shovel and lifted himself up from the ground. Damien pulled him back down, rolling on top of him, "Oh…you're not going anywhere"  
He kicked and thrashed around under Damien's weight, the front of his jeans pressing onto his. "Get off!"  
"No" he smirked, ripping a part of his shirt, "Wouldn't kill you to stand still"  
"Stop eet!" he yelled, pushing him off.

Damien growled, "Now this is just getting annoying", he grabbed the boy's legs, ripping his jeans off.

Christophe protested and yelled, moving all about in attempt to get away from his tight grasp.

"Relax…" he muttered, tearing his jeans apart, hungrily gazing at his bare legs.

"No, fuck you little shit I'll kill you with my shovel!" Christophe screamed, "I'll bury you alive, I swear!"  
He pressed himself hard against his entrance, "What's wrong? Too tight?" he smirked.

Christophe continued to yell, clawing at the snow violently,"Fuck you!"

He pushed himself fully into him, laughing evilly,"Enjoying it?"  
Christophe screams grew louder as he pushed himself in and out furiously in him.

Damien panted, stopping, "Christophe…"  
"F-Fuck you" he muttered, covered in a thick layer of Damien's release.

"Oh come on," Damien grinned, picking the boy up in his arms, "You thought we were done here?"  
"Let me go!" he shrieked, rolling around in his arms.

"Here comes the bride…" Damien laughed hysterically, quickly licking Christophe's cheek teasingly.

* * *

"Ah!" Christophe yelped, getting up quickly from his pillow. He ran his fingers through his hair, his heart beating at quick speed. "What the…some fucking dream" he muttered to himself.

"Dream?"  
His eyes widened to see Damien sitting on his windowsill, legs crossed and smiling. He gave a small wave before Christophe screamed in horror.

* * *

**Poor guy. **


End file.
